Rescue Me
by SabZz
Summary: "Do you know you're kind of hot?"..."Yes. I'm aware."       Draco/OC  Rated T.. sexual themes  though not much detail so far.. , swearing, alcohol, drugs.. may up the rating for later chapters. :
1. Chapter 1

**So.. this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so i probably have stuff wrong.. and i may be rubbish, but i will let you decide that!**

**Please let me know what you think, i need reviews to make my stories better!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**xx**

* * *

Those few last minutes before your eyes open to the glaring morning sunshine, are usually spent remembering where you are, what happened before you got here, why you can't simply go back to dreamland.

Today mine are spent thinking about the life I have to leave behind today.

I open my eyes and peel the numerous limbs of passed out teenagers off of my body. Looking around the room i get a feel for what our night turned out like. About twenty teens lay unconscious in various corners of the badly crashed bedroom, empty plastic cups, bottles and various items of clothing thrown around leaving someone a very heavy cleaning job later. I make sure I have my essential clothes on, my phone and grab my iPod off of the speakers and tip toe to the door. Once I close the door I disapperate to my bedroom, where an angry looking woman in her forties is standing.

"Hello mother."

"Don't you Hello mother me? Where have you been all night?" she shouts, which sounds like screaming with massive hangover I am carrying right now.

"I was at Josie's, we kind of lost track of time…" I say rubbing my temples trying to ease the pressure inside my brain.

"I just don't know what to do with you anymore! It's a good job you're going to Hogwarts today, maybe they can control you." She flicks her wand and my trunk closes and shrinks, "you don't have time to change, now take my arm before you miss the train." I grab my sunglasses off of my bedside table and take my mother's arm, and with one last look at my room we disapperate to the platform.

I suppose I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Bellatrix, Trixie for short, and no I'm not related to the psychotic death eater Bellatrix Lestrange. I grew up home-schooled by my strict parents for most of my life, always obeyed the rules and whatnot until I cracked one day. I have slowly being spiralling out of control ever since. I am seventeen years old and I party hard!

My parents don't like the fact that I am out of control because according to them it 'ruins the family's thousand year old rep'. To be honest I couldn't care less! They have decided to send me to some magical boarding school where I can be put in my place.

Oh and there is the little fact that I am a famous singer. Though the wizarding world haven't really heard of me.

So here I am stood in the small toilet stall on the train about to throw up most of last night's alcohol consumption. Enlarging my shrunken bottles of vodka in my pocket I drink half a bottle to calm my nerves. I am dressed in light denim short shorts, and a loose black lace vest top with five inch black heels. You can see my black bra through my top, classy I know, but they guys at the parties I go to don't seem to mind. I have yesterday's makeup on, luckily it still looks ok, but my hair was originally curled to perfection, but due to my wild night now has glitter in it and is slightly backcombed. It didn't look too bad…

I put my sunglasses back on, put my earphones in, turned up my iPod and walked aimlessly up and down the train trying to find an empty seat; finally I find one but the cart looks full of snobbish pricks and was decorated with green and silver. The song 'Miami to Ibiza' by Tinie Tempah was blasting through my brain as I walked into the cart and sat next to a rather tense looking Blonde hottie. Not that I was going to tell him that.

I leaned forward onto the table and rubbed my temples again trying, and failing, to get rid of the hangover.

All of a sudden one of my earphones was ripped from my ear, so I turned to face the blonde.

"What the fuck are you doing?" anger seeping through my voice.

"What the fuck are you doing? Who said you could sit next to me?" his voice was rather husky right now.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is the only available seat."

"The journeys nearly over, did you decide you didn't like standing or something? Stupid filthy mud blood, you look like a common whore. Shouldn't you be on a street corner?"

I stood up and leant over him, our faces nearly touching.

"I'm pureblood, you prick and FYI, there isn't anything common about me. Bitch." As I walk away I sway my hips a little more than usual to satisfy the rest of the men in the cart.

After all the first years get sorted, I get sorted into Slytherin, which is the house the blonde prick belongs to. Joy. The headmaster is getting towards the end of his boring speech that I should be listening to, but instead I have spent it locked in a fierce glaring contest with Draco (as I have overheard his friends call him).

"… and finally I would like to welcome a very special new student this year. Her name is Bellatrix, some of you may have heard of her before, but for those unfortunate not to, why don't you come and give us a song." I choke on the pumpkin juice I was swallowing and look at the long bearded man.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!"

I get up and make my way to the front of the hall. Some of the female teachers look at me with disgust as they take in my outfit (having neglected to change into my robes).

"Hello, I'm Bellatrix. This is one of my newer songs I have used on my latest tour."

I was taking a very big risk singing this in school, but what the heck, I love it!

The beat started and a microphone magically appeared in my hand.

Na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on  
Na na na na

Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Now the pain is my pleasure cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)

I get up onto the slytherin table and start walking slowly down it.

Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)  
The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)

I use wand less magic to make chains appear around my wrists so they drag on the table behind and a whip in my hand.

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips excite me

I sway my hips as I walk closer to Draco and his friends.

Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it (Na na na)  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it  
Come on, come on, come on  
I like it-like it

S-S-S & M-M-M  
S-S-S & M-M-M  
I get down and straddle Draco, giving him a little lap dance, acting like we were having sex.

Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong  
And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah  
I like it-like it  
I walk back to the front of the hall and face the students.

Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
but chains and whips excite me

When the music fades out the entire hall erupts in cheers as the teachers give disapproving looks.

"Thanks everybody, I'm here all year!"

I look towards the Blonde hottie, wink and walk out of the hall to go find my room, only I didn't make it that far. When I get to the grass patch outside I trip while looking at the blurry stars and fall over laughing. I think the alcohol has finally set in properly. Suddenly I'm being picked up and carried away by my blonde haired prick.

"Who said you could touch me? You have to pay upfront, otherwise I could get scammed!"

"A prostitute joke. Funny. I'm a prefect which means I have to look after my house, don't be thinking your anything special." He states with a concentrated look plastered on his handsome face.

"Do you know your kind of hot?" blurting that out before I could stop myself.

"Yes. I am aware." He put me down on something soft and instantly I drift off into a slumber, but not before I hear him say, "I'm glad you don't remember me."


	2. Chapter 2

The loud booming of a muggle radio awoke me from my slumber. Ignoring the bitchy looks from the other girls in my dorm I rummaged through my trunk to find my shower things. I walked through the common room to the bathroom, my eyes half closed. The hangover I was carrying now was much worse than yesterday morning, but hopefully I could scrounge a hangover cure potion from someone here.

I washed my brunette hair with a strawberry scented shampoo as I think about my life. The attitude, the fame, the partying was all a façade. It isn't the person I am. Inside I'm a train wreck. Ever since the first party I went to, when my life changed, i have acted like this whoreish bitch to make people believe I'm not a vulnerable little girl.

The first party I went to was great, everybody had gathered at my friend's house and we had consumed a vast amount of alcohol. At about two o'clock in the morning people started leaving or falling asleep, so the five of us left played spin the bottle/truth or dare. All evening this one very attractive ladies' man (though his image is always blurry, so I don't really know who it was…) was flirting with me, so naturally I got dared to spend an hour in the bedroom with him. I was young, about fifteen, and I had never kissed a boy never mind had sex. I told him I wasn't going that far with him that night, but his gentle caresses and sweet kisses tingling all over my body, I just couldn't resist. My virginity was taken that night, and the disgust only set in when I was sober as I realised the one thing I was saving for my future love was gone.

Even though I was disgusted with myself I haven't been able to stop thinking about his touch, the tingles sent through my veins. It's like I was complete when I was with him. How cheesy right?

I began to feel that I was a disappointment to everybody, so to fit in I started hanging around with the wrong crowd, going to parties most nights, sleeping with whoever wanted me the most, and occasionally doing drugs. I was slowly but surely spiralling out of control and nothing could stop me, I was invincible.

The water from the shower had turned cold a while ago but tears were streaming down my face. Thinking of that night always made me cry, nothing to do with the sex, the sex was awkward but good (as any first time would be) but the fact that I let myself give in so easily always made me think how weak I am.

Putting the towel around me I realised I forgot my clothes, well this could get awkward.

I opened the door a fraction to see if anyone was in the common room. No one was there so I tiptoed out and ran to the steps for the girl's room, but unfortunately when I was sliding around a random chair Draco decided to barge in with his 'posse' scaring the crap out of me, which lead to my towel dropping by accident.

"Come to give us a show have you?" a boy, I think his name is Theodore…? Said.

I quickly snatched the towel up, and covered my body going bright red in the process.

"Boy, that's enough. Leave her alone."

"Oooooo, has Mr Malfoy got a crush?" Baize teased.

The look on Draco's face was a cross between guilt and lust, wiped off within seconds of it arriving, changing to one of disgust and cockiness.

"Why would I fancy a whore? Come on boys, let's leave the slag be."

A lone tear fell down my face as I turned and ran into the girl's room. Most of my roommates had left for breakfast so I quickly got changed into my uniform and got my guitar from the stand.

I started to play a song by another artist that related.

_Handle bars, and then I let go, let go for anyone_

_Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels,_

_Fall head first like paper planes in playground games_

_Next thing we're touching_

_You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning_

_Ahhhh_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh ah ah_

_Whoa oh oh_

_Next thing we're touching _

_Hit me with lightning_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And everybody goes_

_Oh, everybody's starry-eyed_

_And my body goes _

_whoa oh oh ah ah _

I was too in the zone to notice someone leaning against the doorframe and when they coughed I jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Draco apologised.

"obviously." I picked up my bag and tried to walk past him but he put his arm up and stepped in the way.

"Look, I'm sorry. I've been a dick to you, I know!"

"Yes, you have. You don't even know me, but you feel the need to judge me. All you purebloods are the bloody same!"

"Aren't you pureblood?" he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, but I'm not exactly the typical kind. I practically lived with muggles all my life before I came here."

"Well, anyway. I just wanted to make a truce, I'm sorry." He held out his hand for me to shake.

"Fine. I suppose we can be friends." I lifted my hand up.

"Who said we were friends?" he asked with a big cheesy grin plastered across his handsomely chiselled face, making sure I knew it was a joke.

"You're such a doosh!" I laughed, barging past him to get to our first class, "c'mon bitch, were going to be late." He followed me with the grin still in place, until we got into the hallway which is when he put on his usual cocky I'm-better-than-you-all look, I smiled at him.

Maybe we both choose to hide who we really are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo! its not very long... i know!**

**reveiw :) please! **

**Enjoy :)**

**x**

* * *

My first day at Hogwarts had been strange. People had developed a habit of staring at me as I walked around. I keep getting ambushed by students asking for autographs, or dates, which I kindly refused. Draco had also ditched me after first lesson, big surprise, and had reverted back to the prick who hates me in front of his friends. Tosser.

I had also been told that Dumbledore had converted an unused classroom into a recording studio so I could continue my musical output to the world. What was stranger was the fact that Blaize Zabini had volunteered to work the sound board, or whatever you call it, as he is very interested in music production. I hope he doesn't sabotage my recordings.

It was now nine o'clock and I was headed to my studio to start recording my new song. Turning the corner I hit something hard and fall backwards onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" a boy with glasses asks.

"Harry, you buffoon, watch where you're going! I'm sorry; he and Ron were racing to the common room. I'm Hermione." A girl with bushy hair offered her hand to help me up.

"Hey."

"Where you off too? Curfew is soon."

I brushed myself off and made sure my pockets were still full.

"I'm going to start recording, you want to come watch or something?" I asked, hoping they would say no, they were too goody goody for my liking.

"Sure! That would be great!" Lovely. They followed me into the studio.

Blaize was already here, as was Draco, even though he wasn't invited.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?"

"i thought I would keep my buddy here company." He smirked at me.

"Of course he did," I walked through the door and towards the microphone, "no need to ask me. Bloody Pure Bloods." They didn't hear me which was good; I don't think I could stomach another rant right now.

Blaze turned the speakers on, so they could hear me and vies versa.

"I was briefed before I came, so do you want to work on your newest song?"

"Sure, whatever." He started the music. To my horror, a tween-like song started, so to humour whoever thought this funny I started to sing the lyrics in front of me when the chorus started.

So I put my hands up

They're playin' My Song

The butterflies fly away

Noddin' my head like yeah

Movin' my hips like yeah

I got my hands up

They're playin' my song

I know I'm gonna be ok

Yeah It's a party in the USA

Yeah It's a party in the USA

I was making cheesy faces while singing, then the music cut out and the sound of laughter filled the small room.

"Wow, now that was something else!" Blaze said whilst trying to breath.

"Thanks for that Zabini." I walked up to the windowsill and got out a small clear bag filled with purple tablets. The pills were drugs for magical beings; they were so much more powerful than normal muggle drugs. I enlarged a bottle of Jack Daniels and took a big gulp swallowing 2 tablets.

"Now play the real song, bitch." All four of them had mixed looks of curiosity, shock and disgust spread on their faces.

The music started and I spun around a little before I started singing the lyrics.

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

Trying on all our clothes, clothes

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs

Pulling up to the parties

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here

And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger

But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger

I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk

Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk

Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk

Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out

Or the police shut us down, down

Police shut us down, down

Po-po shut us

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

You got me now

You got that sound

Yeah, you got me

DJ, you build me up

You break me down

My heart, it pounds

Yeah, you got me

With my hands up

Put your hands up

Put your hands up

Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

I was jumping and dancing all way through the song. The pills make me a little mental to be honest.

As soon as the song was over I skipped through the door, into the room with everyone else.

"…DEATHEATER!" apparently not everyone was in a happy mood like moi.

Draco slammed Harry against the wall strangling him. Hermione and Ron rushed towards them but blaze got there first and threw a punch at Ron.

A brawl soon started which, in my drug induced state, sent me into a panic attack. I started hyperventilating, but nobody noticed. Nobody ever noticed. I backed up until I hit the wall and slowly slide down it pulling hands over my ears and closing my eyes, tears leaking from them.

Soon they stumbled out the door and I was left alone. My sobs got louder and louder as I found it more difficult to breathe. The drugs enhanced my fear of fights to the intensity almost impossible to bear.

After about ten minutes someone came back and noticed me. Seeing that I was having a panic attack they rushed over and hugged my head to their toned chest.

"It's ok. Just listen to my voice. Listen to what I'm saying." I soon realised it was blaze, "I want you to take deep breaths now. I'll do it too, come on." I gripped his arms and breathed in his scent, and tried his breathing exercises. Soon, I began to calm down and my breaths became normal.

Noticing this he asked if I was ok now.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks." I looked up at his face and noticed I was practically holding on to him for dear life.

"No problem, I'm not a stranger to these attacks. Come on, its past curfew." He stood up helping me to stand, and then we walked to the dungeons.

We stood in the hallway in front of the portrait, "you know, you're not so bad Zabini." I commented, smiling at him.

"You should see me in the bedroom." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and we both burst out laughing, "Seriously though, I think you should lay off the drugs."

I said the password and walked towards the girls dorms, "maybe I will," I shouted over to blaze, "maybe I won't." I ran upstairs and collapsed on my bed, instantly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its been a while! Thanks for your reviews :) more would be appreciated :D **

**

* * *

**

Throughout the next week Blaize and I were getting closer. Not in a romantic way, we were becoming truly good friends, though it wasn't without more than several inappropriate comments thrown at each other. Blaize was a good person, even though he was a 'death eater'. Yes, he told me all about that crap, and that's what I thought of it, utter bullshit. He was scared that I was going to hate him if I found out but he's still my best friend, no matter what delusional opinions he has.

Draco was another story. Since he found out Blaize told me everything, Draco has decided to ignore him and send evil glares at me whenever I am within eyesight.

Complete bollocks if you ask me!

I can't deny that I find him extremely attractive, because I do. Even the arrogance turns me on, but the glaring could be cut down to a minimum. Just saying.

I was currently getting ready in the girl's dorm, the other girls running around with straighteners and makeup squealing at one another's outfits. None of them talking to me, they didn't seem to like me. Shame. Tonight, Hogwarts was holding a dance for years five to seven, and I was asked to perform at some point as well as the band they had hired, though no-one knew.

I had on a tight black vest top that came long enough to cover my ass, black six inch stiletto heels and no tights. My hair was curled to perfection with silver glitter spray all over. I had given my eyes a Smokey black effect, and my lips had a coat of clear lip gloss on. I finished my outfit with a long chain with a silver diamond cross on the end, chunky silver bracelets and diamond earrings.

Walking into the common room most of the guys turned around to stare. I was used to it though. Seeing Blaize talking to Draco, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle, I made my way over to them.

"Are you ready Blaize darling?" I hugged him kissing his cheek, a normal greeting for us. I could feel the gaze of the group on my backside.

"Yes, see you down there guys." We walked out the portrait door, but not before looking over my shoulder at Draco. He had a mixed look of desire and regret on his face. I don't know why the regret though, unless its regret for the cold glares he sends me all the freaking time!

When we got to the hall I was told that I was opening the dance. Great.

"I'm just going out to get some air before I go onstage, I won't be long" I told Blaize before making my way out of the great hall.

Walking out in to the cold air, I pulled out a shrunken bottle of Vodka out of my bra, made it back to its original size and started drinking. I was having withdrawal symptoms.

"You seem to drink an awful lot. That's got to be unhealthy." Goosebumps rose up on my skin as his breath skimmed across my neck.

"Yeah well, it calms me down." I said trying to keep an even tone.

"I can think of a few other ways to calm you down." His hands stroked my hips, then grabbed me and turned me to face him. Our faces were so close our noses nearly touched.

"Why are you doing this? Judging by the glares you send my way, I'd have thought you didn't like me."

"I don't hate you." His face had no expression.

"Really? Sure seems that way!"

He let go and stepped back a few steps.

"Why don't you just admit you hate me, so we can all move on?" I said frustrated, his face softened.

"I like you, Trix, and I know you like me." I took a step towards him.

"Then why do you glare at me all the fucking time?"

He put his hand on my arm and instantly I flash of tingles ran through my body.

"Because it's easier that way." He turned and left to go back inside leaving me confused.

Seriously, I think that kid has PMS.

I could still feel the exact spot on my arm where he touched me. I closed my eyes as a memory flashed before my eyes.

_His fingers gently caressed my stomach as I slowly fumbled to open his button down shirt. He kissed me passionately while flipping me so I was straddling his hips. His shirt now open, I ran my fingertips over his defined muscles. I noticed he had on a silver chain with a snake pendant that had green gems as eyes. I picked it off his chest._

"_This is pretty, where did you get it?" _

"_It's not pretty, it's manly." He said with a wink, "it's an old family heirloom; it gets handed down to the first born male when they turn thirteen." He explained._

_He pulled me down and crashed his lips to mine…_

The memory was fresh in my mind. I had no idea what set it off. I put the bottle of vodka to my lips and downed about half the bottle.

I walked inside to find that the hall had filled out with students. Just as I entered I was called onto stage.

"Now, after a few songs from our resident superstar, the karaoke begins!" many squeals could be heard when mention of karaoke arose, "now, Bellatrix come up and start the show for us!" Dumbledore got off stage as I walked up the steps.

"Hey Guys! How about we get this party STARTED!" yeah, the alcohol was definately getting to me now.

The beat started as I walked across the stage bouncing a little.

_Hot and dangerous  
If you're one of us, then roll with us  
'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
When we've got our hotpants on enough  
And yes, of course we does  
We're running this town just like a club  
And no, you don't wanna mess with us  
Got Jesus on my necklace _

I clicked my fingers and I had glitter war streaks on my face and hols up that had ripped.

_Got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-oh-oh, let's go!_

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

I leaned back off the stage and a group of guys caught me and set me on the floor. I started jumping and dancing and everyone joined in.

_We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are! _

I found Draco in the crowd a couple of people away. His hands were all over some girl.

_DJ turn it up  
It's about damn time to live it up  
I'm so sick of being so serious  
It's making my brain delirious _

I walked over so I was stood next to him grinding with Blaize (though Blaize knows it's just for fun).

I'm just talkin' truth  
I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do  
We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes,

I turned my head and looked Draco directly in his stormy silver eyes._ Hard._

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
Stockings ripped all up the side  
Looking sick and sexy-fied  
So let's go-o-o (Let's go!) _

I clicked my fingers again and rave paint appeared on the floor and on everybody's hands. Everybody was dancing, jumping and singing along. Definately one of my better audiences. 

Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
DJ turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-har-har-hard  
Just like the world is our-our-our-our-our-ours  
We're tearin' it apar-par-par-par-par-part  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are_

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-du-du-du-dumb  
Our bodies go numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
We'll be forever young-young-y-y-y-young  
You know we're superstars  
We are who we are

I had made it back onto the stage rave paint all-over my body where the male portion of the audience had tried to cop a feel. I looked into the crowd, it looked metal out there.


	5. Chapter 5

**only a few more chapters to go :) its short, i know! anyway enjoy :D xxxx**

* * *

With the crowd still cheering, I walked towards an amp and took a drink from the water bottle there. I could feel the icy cold liquid travel through my body sending shivers down my back. Once again I was thrown into my memories. I could feel his soft touch and sweet words spoken as if it was happening at this moment. Then something happened, my mind suddenly cleared a little and I was staring into stormy grey eyes. They seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put a face to those eyes. Suddenly I was brought back to the present as I heard the crowd chanting my name so I walked to centre stage, those eyes still haunting my mind, it made me unsettled.

"So, is everybody having fun?" I shouted, the room was filled with fan-girl screams and shouts.

"My next song is from my first album. It reminds me of an important time in my life, I hope you enjoy it!"

I whispered to the band who agreed with my choice. The music started as I closed my eyes.

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

The crowd started jumping up and down screaming and singing along.

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past  
One night stand

I looked out as the spotlight ran slowly over the crowd. I saw a small glint in the crowd and the image of the necklace _he_ was wearing came to mind. As the light went back I saw the necklace again falling between someone's open collars, but before I could look at their face the light moved. My stomach churned with unease as I carried on with the song. 

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

I got down off the stage and walked through the crowd to the door of the grand hall, secretly planning my exit. 

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

I was stopped in the middle of a big group all crowding me. I backed into something human-feeling and turned around.

Those stormy grey eyes were staring at me, penetrating my mind again, this time it was not in my mind. They still held regret and sadness; I couldn't believe I didn't realize it was him. I managed to tear my eyes away looking at his face. The one who haunted my dreams, my waking minutes. The one who helped me along into this spiral of demise. The one whose touch makes go wild inside.

The one who played with my conscious memories.

Draco Malfoy.

My body went cold all over, and I could feel tears start to collect in the corners of my eyes.

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

The crowd finished the song for me as I turned and ran out of the great hall. I could hear a shout for me to stop and wait, he wanted to explain, but I just kept going. Once I got to the gates I apparated with one last look behind me. I saw his dishevelled self running towards me, his eyes held pain much like mine.


End file.
